THE PROTECTORS OF CHILDHOOD - THE GUARDIANS' APPRENTICES
by cirquedelart
Summary: As an added precaution against Pitch's return, the Guardians have enlisted the help of humans who have the innocence of a child, and the maturity to endure all forms of skepticism. Five teenagers are chosen to occupy one of five roles - the Teacher, the Inventor, the Caregiver, the Warrior and the Storyteller - and are apprenticed by the Guardians to become Protectors of Childhood.
1. Chapter 1

Andrew could safely say that he was not easily surprised. Miracles were mundane, and predicaments were predictable; Andrew was a man of cynicism, and he had been sure to live by it. However, after venturing through the Eight Wonder of the World (a.k.a North's workshop), it didn't take long for Andrew to realise that he had broken his creed.

Frankly speaking, the workshop was an architectural miracle. Not only was the entire building made of ice, but it accommodated hundreds – if not _thousands _– of rooms, hosted families of elves and yetis, and had managed to evade the prying eyes of man for centuries. Andrew might not have been impressed with most of what this world had to offer, but North's workshop was a definite exception. And as he wandered through its labyrinthine interior, he couldn't help but feel a sense of childlike enthusiasm bubble from within.

'This place is amazing!' whispered a voice from behind him.

Andrew turned around to face his four companions, smiling as they gawked at everything in sight. Indeed, he was surprised when North pulled his sleigh up on his front porch. However, his surprise was elevated when North had whisked him away from his home in Brazil, taken him on a field trip around the world, and had stopped at four other countries – each in different continents – to surprise four other teenagers with a similar adventure.

At first, Andrew wasn't entirely happy with the idea of socializing with the others. He could deal with inventions, but people were an entirely different matter. Unlike the insentient machines that he constructed, people were unpredictable, intimidating, and very often, did not take to a person like himself.

However, for some reason, this group seemed different. And by different, Andrew meant _really different. _Not only were they a faction of those who still retained their belief in Santa Claus, even after their childhood had come and gone, but they were unusually nice. Unlike most of the people that he met, they readily accepted him as an associate, and possibly as a friend.

'Adventure does not end here,' said North, stepping into a wooden elevator that looked oddly like a Christmas bauble. It took all of Andrew's willpower not to delay his friends by examining the mechanics behind it. 'You've got some company.'

'Really?' asked a girl. Andrew, judging from her red hair and hazel irises, suspected that she was the one who was chosen from Vancouver. She looked almost excited as she asked, 'Who are we meeting?'

North let out a jovial chuckle. 'You will know them very well, child. And I hope you'll like them. They will be your teachers, after all.'

'Teachers?' asked another girl. Andrew could recall seeing the Big Ben passing under the sleigh before North picked her up – she was the one that was selected from London.

'Right – I haven't given you briefing,' muttered North, before clearing his throat. 'You five have been chosen to be Protectors of Childhood. Congratulations.'

'What are "Protectors of Childhood"?' asked the other boy in the group. This was, so it seemed, the first sentence that he had uttered since they arrived at the North Pole.

Andrew attempted to remember his name – Zahid, he suspected it was, came from Egypt. When they first met, Andrew was intimidated by his bulky form and unsmiling demeanor. However, after talking to him on the sleigh ride from the North Pole, it became apparent that he was kind at heart. Andrew knew that he would take to his new companion.

'The Protectors are people chosen by Man in Moon to guard the Faith that children have,' recited North, as if he had given this speech hundreds of times before. 'They are to be apprentices to the Guardians, who will teach them to become the roles that they have been assigned.'

North continued, 'each of you have been chosen according to your talents, and have been given one of five positions – the Teacher, the Warrior, the Caregiver,' North gave Andrew a knowing smile, 'the Inventor.' He turned back to the group. 'And the newest addition to our family, the Storyteller.'

'Newest addition?' asked the final girl in the group.

Andrew was impressed with her English. After growing up in China, and after receiving a purely Chinese education, she possessed a keen command of the language. After remembering that North had stopped at the tenth floor of her apartment complex, and that he had helped her jump into the airborne sleigh, Andrew recalled that she was the one from Shanghai.

'Yes,' said North, with a surreptitious twinkle in his eye, 'four of the Guardians have been around for long time. Hundreds of Teachers, Warriors, Caregivers and Inventors have come before you. However, one of us was chosen very recently by Man in Moon to be Guardian, and so one of you will be second Storyteller to have been chosen in all of history.'

He looked at the girl, 'the Storyteller's role might be a challenging one. Whilst it is the Guardian's responsibility to teach you how to be a Protector, it is also his, or _hers,_ to teach him what it means to be a Guardian.'

The elevator stopped with a thump, and each Protector clung on to the railing for support. North, after commenting on how they would gradually become used to riding it, pushed open its wooden door.

'Okay, this way. Keep up, Protectors!' boomed North, rushing through the exit, and bounding down a hallway.

'With a stride that fast, I wonder who could?' asked the Asian. None of the Protectors, nor North himself, could pronounce her real name, so she gave them an alternative; Andrew postulated that it was Yusa.

'Come, Protectors, come.' Beckoned North. He stepped through the hallway, and emerged onto a giant, stone platform.

Andrew emerged from the hallway, and immediately set his eyes upon the giant globe that stood over the balcony. Glittering with millions of golden orbs, the globe rotated slowly on its axis. Hovering feet over the floor, it watched in silence as North led the Protectors towards the four figures who waited on the platform.

'Guardians, meet your new Protectors,' announced North with a flourish.

'That's them?' asked the humanoid rabbit.

The boy put down the cup of eggnog that he had clasped in his gigantic paws, hopped across the room, and joined the other Guardians. He glanced at Zahid's masculine form, which almost matched his height, and whispered, 'wow, they sure are _tiny _little buggers_, _aren't they?'

The feathered woman who stood next to him gave him a playful nudge, and Andrew could've sworn that Zahid had almost cracked a smile.

'Protectors, get good look at people here before you,' smiled North, brandishing his fellow Guardians. 'They will be your teachers, and your friends, for next few years. Now, without further ado, Man in Moon has already told us your roles, and who will be your Guardians, so let's get business down now.'

The Protectors, all standing in a line that paralleled the Guardians, watched as North advanced towards them. The Yetis watched, and the elves gaped, as North stepped towards the girl from England.

'Cassidy Hordon,' said North, 'you have been given the role of the Teacher.' He smiled, 'Man in Moon tells us that you are intelligent, very much so that you would make a good apprentice for the Sandman.'

North gestured towards Sandy, who gave Cassidy a thumbs up.

Cassidy smiled as North turned towards her and whispered, 'Don't let his silent nature fool you. He's been around longer than any of us, and knows more than we could possibly learn in one lifetime. He'll be a good teacher, and he'll teach you to be the same.'

Patting Cassidy on the shoulder, North ventured towards Andrew's companion from Vancouver.

'Emily Wilson,' said North, beaming at the girl, 'you are chosen to be the Caregiver. I sense much kindness in you. Much kindness, and much love, for all who you will meet. I have all the confidence that you will make good apprentice for the Tooth Fairy.'

Emily's eyes followed North's outstretched palm, which was directed towards Tooth. Tooth, after catching Emily's eye, smiled cordially at her newest student. Her miniature helpers waved jovially at their new friend, and Emily waved in return.

'She guards the memories of children, and adults, from all over the world,' commented North. 'She will teach you about how they think, how they feel, and as result, how to help, inspire, and care for those in need.'

After giving Emily a final grin, North stepped towards Andrew. 'Andrew Rodrigues. You, my boy, will be the Inventor.' Putting a hand on his shoulder, North continued, 'you are good with your hands, yes? Can make anything out of anything. And so, I will look forward to having you as my student.'

North winked, 'as greatest toymaker in the world – not to toot my own horn – I will not teach you how to invent machines,' he lowered his voice into a whisper, 'I will teach you how to make miracles.'

'Very poetic, North,' clapped Jack. 'You get a gold star!'

North shot Jack a frisky scowl, causing Yusa to let out a laugh. Jack turned from North and beamed at the girl, seeming almost pleased that somebody appreciated his antics.

'Zahid Massri,' smiled North, 'your body is strong, and your spirit is stronger. Because of this, you have been chosen as the Warrior.'

Pointing towards Bunny, North continued, 'The Easter Bunny will teach you all there is to know about protecting the children of the world – mastering any technique in martial arts, working with any weapon made by man, you will be invincible.'

'And last but not least,' North stepped towards Yusa, 'I – ah – See – Sing...um…'

'Xing Jun,' smiled Yusa, 'just call me Yusa, North. You look like you're in pain whenever you try to pronounce my given name.'

Jack snorted in the background, and the girl shot him a knowing glance. Andrew almost smiled – mischievous, witty, and having enough energy to fuel a power plant, this girl would make an excellent apprentice for the Guardian of Fun.

They were a perfect pair of lunatics.

'Yusa,' smiled North, 'you have been chosen to be Storyteller.'

North put a hand on her shoulder, and looked into her eyes. There was an awkward pause as North held her stare. Andrew gulped as North's shoulders sagged with a slight motion, and the twinkle in his eyes faded.

'You,' said North, staring fervently at the girl. His voice lowered into a coarse whisper, 'you are _talented.'_

Yusa, who initially assumed that Santa Claus was about to murder her on the spot, suddenly began to slump. As she glanced towards the ground, the Protectors watched their friend with worried looks.

The Guardians – all except for Jack – exchanged puzzled looks, as North continued his speech.

'Man in Moon chose you for talent,' said North, tightening his grip on her shoulders, 'and I am very, very sad that you do not believe that. Now, look at me.'

Yusa raised her head, and peered into his cerulean eyes.

'The Storyteller before you had the same problem,' said North, 'Jamie Bennett believed in his teacher, Jack Frost. He was the very first to do so, actually. He believed in the Guardians. He believed in his Protectors. But he did not believe in himself.'

North loosened his grip on her shoulders, 'Here are words of encouragement for you; Jamie managed to learn that he is greater that he believes. And because of that, he realised that he could do more than he could imagine.'

North continued, 'So whatever lies your friends are feeding you, your family,' Yusa cringed at the word '_family'. _Jack, noticing this, eyed the girl with concern. 'they are all wrong. Your identity does not depend on what others think of you, but what you think of yourself. And when you begin to believe that you are champion, it is only then that you will be able to touch the stars.'

Yusa fought the tears from her eyes, and smiled at North. Beaming in return, North patted her on the shoulder, and ventured away from the Protectors.

Strangely enough, as he did so, a fanfare of trumpets blasted in the air. The Protectors glanced around, confused, as banners dropped from the rafters, and were draped across the walls. A procession of Yetis walked by with flaming torches, and a shower of golddust rained from the ceiling.

Yusa glanced down as a pair of elves brandished a pair of turquoise shoes before her. As she refused the shoes, she noticed Jack laughing in the background, almost as if he had gone through this embarrassing ritual before.

As Cassidy and Emily exchanged bewildered glances, Zahid watched the Guardians as they gave them gestures of goodwill. Andrew's mind raced with the mechanics of the procession – how did North create a golddust sprinkler? By what sorcery did the banners fall simultaneously from the rafters? – until North was handed a giant, leather bound book.

Blowing the dust off the book, North waited for the music to clear. After the fanfare had ceased, North shot Jack a grin, and announced, 'You see? They are so well behaved. They sat through the entire song without _freezing any of my elves__._'

'Oh, come on,' groaned Jack, causing Bunny and Tooth to laugh, 'must you rub it in _every_time that the newest Protectors are chosen?'

'Every time,' confirmed North, as he flipped the book open. 'Protectors, it is time to take Oath.'

North cleared his throat, and read from its yellowed pages, 'Will you, as apprentices to the Guardians, vow to watch over the children of the world?'

Glancing at Cassidy, he read, 'to teach them how to dream,'

Then towards Emily, 'to remember to love,'

Towards Andrew, 'to strengthen their wonder,'

Towards Zahid, 'to hope to be strong,'

North grinned, 'to always believe in fun,' And towards Yusa, 'and to always believe in themselves.'

Giving a final glance towards each teenager, he finished 'For all they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be?'

The Protectors, after sharing elated looks – all except Zahid, that is, whose expression looked almost placid, but who was happy all the same – turned back to North.

'I will,' they ubiquitously agreed. However, their speech was completely out of sync.

'Then congratulations, young apprentices,' smiled North, closing the book and handing it back to a Yeti, 'for you are now, and forevermore, a Protector of Childhood.'


	2. Chapter 2

It was only natural for Yusa to assume that, out of the five Guardians of Childhood, Jack was the best at training his apprentice.

Of course, many would argue that this was because she was under his wing. After all, each Protector favored their Guardian over the rest; Cassidy preferred Sandy, Zahid respected Bunny, Emily admired Tooth, and Andrew worshiped the ground under North's feet. Every Protector was partial to their teacher, and as much as Yusa hated to admit it, she was not an exception.

She guessed that this was primarily because of how each Guardian's personality matched their Apprentice's. Much like Sandy, Cassidy said very little, and Bunny's tenacious character matched Zahid's dormant strength. Tooth and Emily were just as bubbly as each other, North's love for inventing paralleled Andrew's, and Jack's (obsessive) thirst for adventure was just as strong as hers.

Much like her teacher, Yusa was virtually unable to confine herself in an enclosed area. Unlike her fellow Protectors, during her sessions with Jack, she wasn't locked away in a hideout. Instead, she and Jack made it a priority for them to initiate every session in a different part of the world.

During their first few sessions, Jack had taken Yusa on a tour of the Guardians' hideouts. He had taken her through North's Workshop, the Tooth Palace, Sandy's Airship (…sandship), and he had surprised Yusa with a trip to Bunny's Warren. (That was a memorable trip. Jack had amused her by freezing all of Zahid's training equipment, and had encouraged Bunny to kick their sorry butts out of his sanctuary.)

The next few sessions were slightly more adventurous. Jack ensured that his apprentice had seen all the magic that the world had to offer. For instance, he had flown her through the Northern Lights, led her inside of the Leaning Tour of Pisa, and had taken her through the catacombs that lay beneath the city of Rome.

Not only was Yusa exposed to the visible wonders of the world, but Jack had also introduced her to the mythological realm. He took her to the Saharan desert, through Father Time's fortified walls, and into the room where he guarded the Sands of Time. He flew her into Cupid's castle in the clouds, Mother Nature's hidden refuge in the Garden of Eden, and into the residence of the April Fool (which was cleverly disguised as a joke shop in New Orleans).

That was only half of it. With the help of several amiable spirits, Jack had also led his apprentice where few had ventured before. The Leprechaun had guided them through El Dorado, the mythological city of gold. The Lady of the Lake had given them air-masks (which were basically giant bubbles the shape of their heads) for them to navigate through the city of Atlantis, and the Groundhog had revealed an ancient passageway that led them safely through the Centre of the Earth.

Jack's lessons were fun beyond relief, and he had succeeded in giving his apprentice the time of her life. However, it wasn't long until Yusa realised that her field trips with Jack weren't just "snowballs and fun times" – they had served a higher purpose. Each trip served to provide Yusa with _inspiration_, and this was not something that could be gained by imprisoning her in a hideout. Jack had known exactly how to train his apprentice, and had ensured that she was able to fulfill her role as "The Storyteller".

On the day that they became Protectors of Childhood, the Guardians had informed their apprentices that they would be assigned one of five roles; the Teacher, the Inventor, the Caregiver, the Warrior, and the Storyteller. Having received the role of "The Storyteller", it was Yusa's job to use her stories to sustain a child's faith in the Guardians, and in the magic in the world around them.

But the real question was – how was she going to do that?

'Where are we going?' asked Yusa, as Jack navigated through a layer of clouds.

Yusa clung on to his back, and watched as a mass of snow-capped buildings came into view.

'You'll see,' replied Jack. Attempting to stay out of sight, Jack plunged into a forest of trees, and descended towards the ground.

Yusa pulled her arms from Jack's neck as he settled on the undergrowth. He shot her an impudent grin as he realised that she was trying not to hurl.

Jack almost chuckled; of all the apprentices that he could have been given, he had been paired with a girl who was airsick. There was one thing he was sure of – it was only a matter of time until she puked all over him in mid-flight.

'Wipe that grin off your face, Frost,' said Yusa, controlling her gag reflex, 'or I'll kick your frozen butt.'

'That's a dangerous way to talk,' smirked Jack, twirling his staff with one deft gesture, 'especially since I have the power to turn you into a human icicle.'

'You wouldn't dare,' shrugged Yusa. She grinned, 'because you'd have to be responsible for finding a new Storyteller, and the Guardians would disown you.'

'Touché,' laughed Jack. 'Anyway, to answer your question, we're in a little town somewhere in North America – Burgess, Pennsylvania.'

'Burgess?' asked Yusa, wondering why the name sounded so familiar.

'Yep,' said Jack. 'There's someone that I want you to meet. I've already let him know that we're coming.'

'That's nice,' smiled Yusa, surprised that Jack had the courtesy to inform their host of their visit. 'So, which mythological friend of yours are we meeting this time?'

'Oh, he's a friend of mine, all right. We've known each other for quite some time. But he's not a mythological figure,' replied Jack, as he led her through the forest. 'He's an adult, and he's just as human as you are.'

Judging from the smile on Jack's face, Yusa assumed that she must've looked incredibly puzzled. Jack, being an extrovert in nature, had many friends. But the thing was, most of them were immortal; the children he befriended often stopped believing in him after they became teenagers, and few adults had managed to see him.

Few humans, much less adults, were on Jack's list of familiars. Hence, it was odd that he would have befriended someone that fell into both categories.

'Don't look so surprised,' smiled Jack, 'I get out more than you think I do. I make friends with all kinds of people.'

'Human people?' asked Yusa.

'Well – this one's an exception, really,' replied Jack.

Yusa stared as Jack turned towards a spot in the woods; it was a clearing in the middle of a cluster of trees. His eyes lingered on the area for several seconds, then he turned his gaze back to her.

'He was my first believer,' explained Jack, 'the one that helped me find my center.' Jack let out a soft chuckle, 'you'll like him, Yusa. You'll find that the two of you have a lot in common.'

'Really?' asked Yusa. 'Like what?'

'Well,' pondered Jack, 'like, for starters, both of you were chosen as my apprentice.'

'He was chosen to be a Storyteller?' asked Yusa, bewildered.

'Well, seeing as I haven't been a Guardian for as long as the others have, I haven't had many apprentices,' answered Jack. 'Therefore, there haven't been many Storytellers. The person we're about to meet is the first Storyteller to have ever been chosen by the man in the moon.'

Jack did the talking for the rest of the trip. Yusa listened, with unbridled fascination, as Jack recollected how his friend had helped the Guardians defeat the Boogeyman before Jack had officially become a Guardian. As Jack recollected his adventure, Yusa couldn't help but feel that everything he said seemed…oddly familiar.

As if she had already heard about such an adventure.

But she just couldn't determine how.

After wandering through several streets, and crossing a gold-plated statue of Thaddeus Burgess, Jack and Yusa had reached their destination.

'Here we are,' said Jack, gesturing towards a quaint, suburban home.

In all honesty, it wasn't any different from any other house in the neighbourhood. As a reminder that Christmas was right around the corner, a series of Christmas lights was strung around the house, and lawn gnomes with Santa hats rested next to the bushes that circled its exterior.

The lawn that sat in front of the house was caked with snow. A dysmorphic snowman sat in the centre of the area, and a pair of children stood in front of it. Yusa, assuming that they were fraternal twins, watched as they attached a pair of twigs to the snowman's torso.

With a smile, Jack formed two snowballs in his hands, and launched it at his newest victims.

'Look out!' exclaimed Jack, two seconds after the snowballs had hit their targets. The boy, who had fallen on top of his unfortunate playmate, pried himself from the ground, and stared at Jack.

'Jack Frost!' exclaimed the child, as he stumbled over the girl beneath him, and blundered over to Jack.

'Woah, hey, Marco – WOAH!' exclaimed Jack, as the boy tackled him in a hug. Yusa laughed as they spiraled towards the ground.

'We didn't know that you were coming!' exclaimed the child.

Just as Jack was about to help himself and the boy to their feet, another tiny body launched itself at them, and tackled them back onto the ground.

The little girl, who had hurled herself at her childhood hero, shot Jack a smile. He noticed that she was missing a tooth.

'Wow, Alexis. That's your first tooth, isn't it?' asked Jack, receiving an enthusiastic nod from the girl.

He ruffled her hair. 'Well, in that case, you'd better make sure that it's under your pillow tonight. I'm sure that Tooth and her Apprentice would be proud that you're flossing.'

Alexis pointed to Yusa, 'Are you Tooth's app – epp – approin –' she whispered, 'Um, Jack, what's the word again?'

'Oh, no,' laughed Yusa, 'I'm not Tooth's apprentice. But I…well,' she lowered her voice into a whisper, and leaned in towards the twins. 'Can you keep a secret?'

The twins, with eyes as wide as dinner plates, nodded towards her.

'Okay,' gulped Yusa, as if divulging information from the CIA, 'I _wish_ that I was Tooth's apprentice. Because, between you and me,' shooting Jack an accusatory glare, she pointed in his direction, 'my teacher's a complete loser.'

'Excuse me?!' laughed Jack, as the twins giggled in return, 'I'm a _what?! _ Well, you're just asking for it today, aren't you?'

After brushing the twins off him, Jack gathered a pile of snow in his palms, and attempted to form the biggest snowball that he could make. Yusa, after realising that she was right in the line of fire, attempted to make a run for it.

'Oh no you don't,' grinned Jack, propelling the snowball towards her.

Yusa let out a shout as the snowball slammed into the back of her head. To her dismay, Jack had only begun; seconds after launching the Godzilla of all snowballs, Jack had formed another one in his hands, and had shoved it down the back of her hoodie.

The twins burst into fresh peals of laughter as Yusa shrieked with surprise. As the snow trickled down her back, she turned around and glared at her teacher.

'Aww, did I do that?' asked Jack, feigning sympathy.

If it was any other person who pulled this trick on her, Yusa would have been thoroughly offended. However, she had gotten to know Jack well enough to realise that tricks like these showed an important aspect of their relationship. Being comfortable enough to pull practical jokes on one another, and launch caustic comments at one another, was part and parcel of showing how a Protector and a Guardian weren't just student and teacher; they could also be friends.

'I see he hasn't changed a bit,' said a voice from the front porch, 'he used to launch snowballs in my direction all the time.'

As Jack turned towards a man on the porch, his look of false concern melted into a smile of genuine happiness. Yusa watched as her teacher flew – literally – towards the porch, and landed in front of the man. The man, with a smile that was brighter than the Christmas lights, enveloped Jack in a hug.

'Daddy!' exclaimed Marco, as he bounded up the stairs. His sister followed closely behind. 'Look who's here!'

'I know,' laughed the man, 'imagine my surprise when I saw your letter – can you believe it? an actual hand-written letter. I didn't know Jack Frost could write – on my desk.'

'I know how busy you are,' said Jack, 'and I wanted to make sure that you would free yourself up for me. I figured that the best way to make sure that you would is if I warned you that I was coming.' Jack's smile grew. 'It's good to see you again, Jamie.'

_Jamie_… thought Yusa, her memory jogging. _Why does that name sound so familia –_

_Oh. Oh no. No way. No way!_

'Let me introduce your talented successor,' said Jack. He motioned for Yusa to step up to the porch. 'All the way from Shanghai, China, I'd like you to meet Yusa.'

Then, whispering to Jamie, he added, 'That's not actually what she's originally called. Her real name's painful to pronounce.' He shrugged, 'Trust me, I've tried. A couple hundred times.'

'Nice to meet you, Yusa,' laughed Jamie, clutching her hand in a handshake. 'My name's Jamie Bennett.'

Inside, Yusa thought, _IT IS HIM! OMIGAD. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING. MY FEELS ARE OVERFLOWING._

But out loud, she said, 'Nice to meet you, Mr. Bennett. I have to say, I've come to appreciate your work.'

'Appreciate' was an understatement. Jamie Bennett was the main reason why she had grown up believing in the Guardians of Childhood. At the age of seventeen, he had written an entire book about a group of legendary childhood figures, and their misadventures with a winter spirit with a penchant for fun. After following this series for years, Yusa was ecstatic when it was produced into an animated movie, with Jamie Bennett himself as the producer of the film.

_That's why Jack's story was so familiar!_ Thought Yusa.

Whilst producing the film, Bennett had cleverly inserted himself into the story. So much so that the movie had recollected the very first adventure that the legendary Jack Frost had been on; it exhibited how Jack became a Guardian of Childhood, his first showdown against the Boogeyman, and how the Guardians emerged victorious with the help of human children.

If only their viewers knew that it was based on true events.

'Ah, no. Please. Yuck. Mr. Bennett makes me sound like I'm fifty,' laughed Jamie. 'Being thirty-seven, I'd like to think that I'm still a long way away from there. Just call me Jamie.'

Yusa laughed, as Jamie walked them into the house.

At first, Yusa was worried about how to interact with Jamie Bennett; for all she knew, he could be another one of those writers whose egos were too big for their heads. However, Jamie proved that he was anything _but _an egoistical veteran. He was cordial, sociable, and incredibly nice. Not only did he offer to open his living room to his guests, he also introduced his wife to them – who believed in, hence could see and talk to, Jack Frost – and offered to pour them cups of hot chocolate.

Well, iced cocoa for Jack.

Moments after they were introduced, Jamie, his family, and his guests, were acting as if they had been friends for years. Not only did Yusa manage to warm up to Jamie's hospitable disposition, but his family proved to be just as friendly as he was. The Bennett children asked Yusa about the Guardians, Jack's adventures, and the personalities of the other Protectors, and Mrs. Bennett did not hesitate to share about herself and her family.

'Honestly speaking, my husband is so creative,' commented Mrs. Bennett, 'and I've never doubted that Jamie had the potential to be a Storyteller. After all, the ability to make a skeptic like myself believe in someone like Jack Frost is an amazing feat.'

'I'm still wondering how he managed to do it,' said Jack, nudging Yusa.

'My children have both inherited his gifts,' continued Mrs. Bennett, 'and I wouldn't be surprised if they chose to pursue a career in arts, or in literature.'

_You are a disgrace! _

Yusa blinked. She heard the voice in her head again, loud and clear. She attempted to shrug off the heavy feeling in her heart, and smiled at her companions.

'What do you think, guys,' smirked Jamie, 'what do you want to be when you grow up?'

'I want to be a Storyteller!' laughed Marco. 'I'll write my stories, like daddy does!'

_Do you honestly think that pusuing such a foolish dream will do you any good? _

'Okay, Marco can be the writer,' smiled Alexis. 'I want to be an artist. I'll tell my story through pictures!'

_Stupid girl, you are throwing away your entire future!_

Yusa struggled to control her emotions. As the Bennett children continued about their futures in the creative industry, the voices got louder.

_You have no idea how much you have dishonored your family._

_You have brought shame to us, Xing Jun!_

_You are stupid._

_You are worthless._

_You will never amount to anything._

'Yusa?' asked a voice from next to her.

Yusa turned towards the direction of the voice, and noticed that Jack was looking right at her.

And so were the Bennetts.

'Are you okay?' asked Jack, 'you're kinda spacing out on us.'

'Oh, ha, yeah. Sorry,' laughed Yusa. 'It's just that…' she turned to the children, 'it's just so great that your parents are telling you to pursue your dreams.'

'Yeah, it is,' smiled Alexis. 'My mommy and daddy have always told me to go for my dreams. No matter what anybody else says.'

'And they've always said that they know that we can do it,' continued Marco. 'Isn't that what your mommy and daddy tell you?'

'_What are you going to do, then?' Yusa remembered her mother asking. 'Move out of the house?'_

'_I am nineteen years old,' replied Yusa, in fluent Chinese, 'I am old enough, and I have enough money to live on my own.'_

'_And what? Pursue a career as a filmmaker?' boomed her father. 'You want to tell your stories through music and visuals. But don't you realise? You will not be able to make money doing that. You should be a lawyer like your brothers.'_

Yusa bit back tears. 'Yeah, yeah it is.' She smiled, 'I believe that – that the most important thing that will drive a person towards their dream is if…if their parents believe in them.'

Jamie looked unfazed. 'And do yours?'

_Pulling a single bag of luggage behind her, Yusa made her way out of her parents' apartment. Just as she closed the door behind her, she heard her father's voice –_

'_You will never amount to anything.'_

She gulped, and faked a smile. 'Yes. Yes they do.'


End file.
